


Headstarts

by latenightauthor



Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Murder, Twisted, plottwist, selfharm, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightauthor/pseuds/latenightauthor
Summary: “ Sorry, I bothered you but next time you won't have to come and waste your time”





	Headstarts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is super short and is barely a paragraph and I just like writing super short "stories" if you can even consider them that but yeah. Don't want to spoil too much but if you want me to continue with the books just write down a comment and I'll try my best:)
> 
> \----------------------  
> If there's something that concerns you please do let me know because Im a total beginner to this:)

“What the fuck, I thought you said you stopped” He whisper yelled grabbing her wrist tightly as she flinched while he got the both of them out the building and under to a lightly dimmed light. 

He coldly sighed as he pulled her sleeve up to reveal all the red freshly cut scars all over her wrists like a canvas. The freshest wounds look about a couple hours old.  
“ What the hell, you lied to me. You said you stopped a year ago” He stated in a dangerously calm voice that made her spine tingle.

“ what the fuck do you want, you dont fucking know me so I’d appreciate it if you’d back off” She slurred in the most calmest voice she could but in the inside she was terrified to death. She was so close to her breaking point. She held her breath as she heard a scoff.

“ You think I dont fucking know you? Are you drunk?” He accusingly asked as he lightly shook her shoulders, snapping her out of her drunken gaze.

“Jesus Christ, of course you are.” he rolled his eyes before looking down at her scarred wrist and running his fingers over the bruised scars softly. 

“ Why would you lie to me, you could’ve come up to me if you needed someone to talk to you know” He stated as he wrapped a bandage around her bloody wrist while she dissociated.

“ Why do I need you when i have booze silly” she slurred, laughing while she looked at the night sky hissing in pain every now and then when he treated her wound. 

“ Next time you feel like cutting, you come to me alright?” He said as he led her back to her apartment with her arm slung over his shoulder.

“ Sorry, I bothered you but next time you won't have to come and waste your time” She sighed as she went head first to her bed lying down. 

“Over my dead body” He remarked as he left a pain killer and a glass of water by her bedside table and pulled the covers over her. 

“ You silly girl, always trying to kill youurself before I do, that’s cheating. No headstarts”


End file.
